


No Good Deed

by xyndnz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, reader is defined female, warnings to change maybe??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyndnz/pseuds/xyndnz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a civil rights lawyer, and recently you have been working on equal rights for monsters. Soon enough, you're taking on a new client who will introduce you to a certain fish lady that will change your life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Road of Good Intentions

You could feel drowsiness slowly creeping up on you as you entered your car after work. Oh, the horror of working a normal, 8 hour per day job! Well... Your career wasn't quite normal, but you didn't let that stop you any! You are the most well known civil rights attorney in your local area, and recently you had been working on helping monster civil rights. Yes, monster civil rights. 

Monsters had come to the surface about three months ago, and times were rough for them. It was difficult to find housing for all of the monsters, so many monsters returned to where they were held captive for so long until proper housing was made for them. Monsters were also often discriminated in the workforce. These monsters would often come and seek your assistance. Of course, you took these cases and worked as hard as possible help out the monsters. Monster rights had taken up the majority of your time recently, but you really didn't mind. The only thing you disliked was the lack of sleep you were receiving, but you were used to it. 

The drive home didn't seem as long as it usually did since your mind was preoccupied with thoughts of the monsters. You quickly entered your home. You were more than ready to go to sleep. You quickly strip off your work attire and put on the comfiest pair of pajamas you owned. Yes, you were just that tired. You plug your phone into the charger and set your phone alarm for two hours from now. All you really needed was a power nap. It was currently only about five o'clock, and you could just wake up later and cook dinner then. Pleased, you close your eyes and hope for good dreams. 

But then you hear your phone ringing. You shove your face in your pillow and scream. Why can't you just take a quick nap? You roll over and pick up your phone.  
"Hello?" You drowsily question.  
"____? It's Barry." Your coworker and friend speaks to you. You ponder over why he was calling you so soon after you left for work.  
"Why are you calling, Barry?" Well, being straight to the point was easier than screwing around on the phone, you suppose. Luckily, Barry laughs and isn't offended by your bluntness.  
"I thought I should warn you that you have a very important client that you will be meeting tomorrow." He says. You bite your lip.  
"And who is this very important client you speak of?" You say with a slight hint of sarcasm in your voice.  
"Oh, only the ambassador of all monsters, my dear." THUD. Yes, you just fell out of your bed. 

Of course. 

"Are you- are you kidding me?" You practically scream. "How did this happen?" The ambassador of all monsters was kind of a big deal, so you suppose your confusion is justified.  
"Their mother called after you left and personally requested you as their lawyer. You will be meeting them tomorrow at their house to discuss the details... That is, if you are willing to represent them?" Barry leads his statement off in a question. You scoff.  
"Of COURSE I want to defend them!! How is this even a question?" You cannot contain your excitement. Yep, definitely not taking your nap now. Barry laughs.  
"I knew you had it in 'ya."  
\---  
Are you really doing this? You're really doing this. Deep breaths. You're only standing on the doorstep of the home of the royal family of all monsters. Everything is totally okay. Just ring their doorbell and you'll be all set. 

Now you wait. You have time to calm down before someone answers the door, righ-  
"Hello! You must be Miss ____! Please, come in." A large goat woman greets you at the door. This must be Queen Toriel. She sweeps an arm out towards the inside of her home, gesturing for you to come in. So you do. And oh man their home is beautiful. It's like visiting your mother's home after being away for a few months. And you love it. Toriel gently grasps your hand (HOW IS HER HAND SO BIG COMPARED TO YOURS?) and leads you to her dining room. There, you see the other two members of her family. Sitting in the largest chair at the wooden table is her husband, Asgore. The king of all monsters. Compared to your short stature, he's pretty much a giant. Actually- scratch that. Compared to anyone, he's a giant. Still. He's at least three feet taller than you. Oh boy. He and Toriel are both wearing long, flowing purple gowns. And then you see their child, Frisk... Well, their adoptive child. Frisk, the child who went underground and saved every monster from their captivity. The twelve year old ambassador of all monsters. Wow. Frisk smiles widely and pats the seat next to them. Toriel releases your hand and you sit next to Frisk.  
"Miss ____, would you like any tea?" Asgore asks you kindly, with a light sparkle in his eyes.  
"If it isn't a bother, I would love some tea. And please, just call me ____." You say with a smile. Asgore chuckles as he stands up to pour you some tea.  
"The same goes for us then, my child. Just call us Toriel and Asgore." Toriel says. "We've heard the formalities far too much up here. It is quite different than how it was underground..." She trails off. You aren't too sure what to say. Luckily, Asgore comes back with the tea.  
"I do hope the tea is to your liking." Asgore says. You try it and wow is this what Heaven feels like? The tea is amazing. However, you didn't come here to drink tea. You have business to do. And with that, you begin to discuss why you came.  
\---  
You learned about why the family needed an attorney. That people were trying to force monsters back underground. 

That the government wanted to take Frisk away from Toriel and Asgore. 

You also learned about the gruesome things the monsters had to do while underground in order to be free. About how six human children were killed in the underground for their souls- the souls that would lead to the magical barrier being broken, letting every monster out of their captivity. You learned about how Asgore had to almost fight Frisk for their soul. However, Asgore was reluctant to take the life of a child. That, paired with Toriel making it in time to stop him, caused him to not have to fight Frisk. Asgore told you of this as he held Toriel's hand in his own. 

Frisk didn't talk much of what happened. You felt as though the child knew more than what they were letting on. You try to suppress a sigh. These things take time, you remind yourself. You look down at your watch. It's about 7 o'clock.  
"This has been a very lovely meeting everyone, but I think it's time we wrap things up for today." You announce with a smile. Toriel stands up.  
"Well, dear. Would you like to come to dinner this Friday at my house so you can meet the rest of our family?" Toriel asks. Yes, the rest of her family. She had talked about her large group of friends: two skeleton brothers, the captain of the royal guard, the royal scientist, and the royal scientist's creation. You eagerly accept Toriel's invitation. If these monsters were anything like the royal family, you knew you would make friends easily. Frisk tugs at the sleeve of your shirt, and hands you their phone.  
"I think I lost my number. Can I have yours?" Frisk winks. 

You feel your eye twitch a little. Toriel and Asgore are cracking up. You pat Frisk's head. Pat pat. You decide to give Frisk your phone number. They're a nice enough kid, even if they tried to get your number by flirting with you.  
\---  
You left Frisk's house shortly after they tried flirting with you. Now, you had just gotten home and you were cuddling on the couch with your cat. It's the life. 

You hear your phone buzz. You pick it up and look at your new text... from Frisk..? Already?

frisky: me and u- lunch date tomorrow at 12. i will pay for it? :))))<3\. 

____: frisk are you flirting with me

frisky: WILL YOU GO TO LUNCH WITH ME TOMORROW OR NOT

____: is your mother okay with this?

frisky: heck yes she's the one giving me the money!!!!!!!!!!

____: ...okay but this is a platonic date kiddo

frisky: i will pick u up tomorrow then, give me ur address so i know where to go!!!

You sigh in defeat and you give Frisk your address. 

...

Okay, what did you just do? You're going on a friend date to humor a twelve year old tomorrow. You suppose this wasn't how you thought you would spend your day off, but it's better than spending all day watching Netflix. 

And Frisk was picking you up?? How?????

You knew you were going to have quite the day tomorrow.


	2. There's Been Some Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLAYDATE TIME

From the seat you had taken on your porch steps, you could see Frisk pedaling up your street from the distance. You felt your face flush as you saw what they were riding. They had a sleek white bicycle with a little red side seat on it. You were definitely NOT sitting in that thing. Nope nope nope. As Frisk got closer to your house, the grin on their face grew and they peddled faster and faster to your house. 

"Hi, ____!" Frisk practically shouted as they got off their bike and ran up to you. You smiled. 

"Hello, Frisk. Where are we going?" Frisk winks. 

"You'll see. But, you kind of have to drive my bike... I think you're too big for the extra seat." You figured this already, but the confirmation was nice. You hop onto the bike while Frisk climbs into the side seat. 

"Onward, my steed!" You joke while patting the bike. Frisk giggles as you start pedaling down the road. 

"Turn left here." Frisk directs once you reach a turn. You comply, and this is how you eventually end up at a place called Grillby's. 

Grillby's was a somewhat small building made out of bricks. Orange light shined through the windows. There was a pot of beautiful bluebell flowers residing near the doorstep of the building. Frisk practically runs into the restaurant, but they still remember to hold open the door for you. As you and Frisk walk in, you hear plenty of people shout Frisk's name. You try to push down a fresh wave of doubt. Being here, with no one you know except for a twelve year old... Well, it's hard not to feel like an outsider.

Frisk notices your hesitance, and they grab your hand and drag you to the bar. You sit down on a somewhat uncomfortable bar stool. Frisk sits down to your left. To your right, you notice a short skeleton with a giant grin plastered on his face. In one hand, he is resting his head. In the other hand, he is holding a bottle of ketchup. You aren't too sure what to think about that. The skeleton turns towards your direction and offers a short hello to Frisk. Frisk winks and points their index fingers back. You laugh. A man made of fire walks out of a door behind the bar, and you try to stifle your gasp. He is literally the hottest man you have seen in your life. 

Do you think he'd let you roast marshmallows by him?

Probably not.

Frisk waves the man over.

"Yo Grillby, I'd like a hamburger. Please." Frisk says with their best Brooklyn accent. The fire man- who you presume is Grillby- nods his head, then looks towards you. Without a menu, you aren't quite too sure what to order. You just order what Frisk is having. Grillby walks back into the kitchen for about thirty seconds before he walks back with your hamburgers. Initially, you're shocked at the speed but you chalk it up to him literally being made of fire. Most bars and restaurants you go to take about twenty minutes (if not more) but that's probably because the chefs aren't made of flames. 

Probably. 

Over burgers, you and Frisk discuss personal interests and such and such. You learn that Frisk really loves science, along with politics. With Frisk being the monster ambassador, that doesn't come at much of a surprise. You still think it's pretty cool that a twelve year old is interested in politics, but whatever. Frisk apparently also really enjoys dancing and cooking. 

You tell Frisk of your love of history and English. You also tell them about how you enjoy making music in your spare time. They practically beg you to teach them how to play an instrument, and how can you resist?

When you and Frisk are both about done with your meals, Frisk excuses themselves to the bathroom. You take the last bite of your burger, savoring the taste. 

Suddenly, the room goes dark. You turn around frantically around in your chair, but no one has any reaction. 

No one, except for the skeleton to your side. 

"So kid, what's your shtick?" He says with his smile now turned malicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!! I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO READ, COMMENT, AND LEFT LOVE ON THE LAST CHAPTER!! <3
> 
> sorry this chapter is short though. i completely forgot to finish it so i left it at this. 
> 
> thank you so much for taking the time to read this story! <3


	3. Loathing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't always fun and games when you meet a spooky, scary skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short... i've been working on memorizing a speech for class & a part i had planned for this chapter was cut because i felt that it was too early for what was planned. Meeting Undyne should be next chapter though! <3

You think about the sins you're done thus far in life that caused this moment. 

You ran away from your parents in Disneyland when you were only nine years old. That isn't that bad. Definitely not bad enough to deserve the horror you're faced with now...

Except both of your parents are deaf. So maybe you really do deserve to have this skeleton judging you with the look of death in his eyes. 

You take a deep breath. 

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm not aware of what you're talking about?" You try to keep your tone professional, like you're at work. If your voice is even, he can't tell that you're the most afraid you've been in your life. Right??

For some reason, the skeleton chuckles, and the lights go back on.

What?

"hey kid. calm down. no need to skullk." You hear a ba-dum-tsst in the background. In normal circumstances, you would be laughing like there's no tomorrow. Instead, you just form a pained smile. "hey, you're Frisk's lawyer right? that's pretty cool." You just nod. The skeleton puts out his hand for you to shake. "my name's sans. sans the skeleton. nice to meet ya." You grasp his hand and shake. 

"I'm ____. Nice to meet you too. Nice except for the heart attack you nearly gave me." Sans's grin grows larger. 

"all in a day's work of a comedian." He pauses for a second. "i'd like to thank you for deciding to represent the kiddo. i think you're the only human that would do something so kind, really. and thanks for humoring Frisk by letting them take you here. they don't get to go out much anymore without one of us monsters breathing over their shoulders." His grin seems to drop for a second but it comes right back. "well, i think it's time for me to go." You see Frisk bouncing back to where you're sitting now. You tell Sans goodbye. He turns around for a second, but then he turns back towards you. "one more thing." His white pupils disappear.

"if you betray my trust, you're gonna have a bad time." Shivers run through your spine. Sans goes back to normal and he waves as he leaves. 

You already don't like him. 

As you stare off into the space of where he was, Frisk tugs on your sleeve. 

"I paid. Let's go!" You get up and follow Frisk out the door and get back on their bicycle. 

As you pedal your way back to your house, you think about the dinner at Toriel's house tomorrow night. You are filled with d r e a d.


	4. What Is This Feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet the fish lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> add me on miimoto!! it is an app for ios (not too sure if it's on android) by nintendo. @horanraptor is my Twitter, you can add me through that if your Twitter is linked to miimoto (i'll follow you don't worry) and my QR code is also poster on my twitter.
> 
> sorry for the lack of updates. i wasn't sure how to really start this chapter so i've kind of spent the past four days writing this? one day was taken up by trying to figure out a situation with my steam account (it got hijacked yippee). this chapter is shorter than i planned, but i like how it ended so :)

Who knew that skeletons gave the best hugs? 

Apparently everyone but you. And no, you weren't cuddling up to Sans. You were in a bone-crushing embrace by the skeleton you had only met about five seconds before. He squealed while you tried to wriggle out of his embrace. 

"hey pap, i think you better let go. you don't want a lawyer on your bad side." Sans chuckles. You just roll your eyes. The larger skeleton gently sets you down. 

"HELLO HUMAN! MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He yells in your ear. Yikes. 

"I'm ____, it's lovely to meet you Papyrus." You say with a smile. The skeleton's eye sockets seem to... Sparkle??

"COME INSIDE, HUMAN! YOU MUST MEET ALL OF MY AMAZING FRIENDS!" Papyrus grabs your hand and rushes inside. You stumble inside the home of Toriel and her husband. Frisk is waiting by the door for you, and they grab your other hand right when you see them. Papyrus and Frisk lead you to the living room, where you see two monsters you have yet to meet. Frisk lets go of your hand and runs up to the monsters. They gesture to a dandelion yellow dinosaur monster first. She's wearing a cute black dress with white polka dots scattered all over it. She adjusts her glasses that are resting carefully on her face as a light blush colors her cheeks. 

"This is Alphys!" Frisk cheers. You smile and reach out your only free hand to the dinosaur. She shakes your hand with a light grip. Papyrus cheers. 

"ALPHYS, THIS IS ____, THE LAWYER HUMAN!" You chuckle a bit at Papyrus's enthusiasm. 

"It's n-nice to meet y-you, ____." Alphys says with a nervous stutter. You smile. 

"And you too, Alphys. I feel like we'll be great friends." You tell her, wanting to calm her nerves. Alphys's blush only grows. You look over to the other monster and, in the words of the superstar robot Mettaton, ohhhhh myyyyy.

"____, this is Undyne!" Frisk says. Papyrus squeals. 

"UNDYNE, THIS IS STILL ____!" Papyrus shouts. You laugh a little, but your eyes are still trained on Undyne. She kind of makes your breath stop, but in the best way possible. Her deep red hair was pulled back in a ponytail, with her bangs framing her face gently. She had fins where her ears would be. Her left eye was covered by an eyepatch, but you tried not to look too long at that. She had on a leather jacket, paired with a white tank top underneath and ripped jeans. Blue scales covered her body. 

You're smitten. 

Papyrus lets go of your hand and claps his own together.

"WELL, NOW THAT WE'RE ALL ACQUAINTED, WE JUST NEED TO WAIT FOR TWO MORE PEOPLE. PERHAPS WE COULD SIT AROUND AND CHAT?" He takes initiative and plops onto the end of the couch. You sit beside him, but you give yourself enough room to be comfortable. Sans grabbed the TV remote and dropped onto the floor. He played around with the remote before flipping to a random channel. Undyne bounces over and sits next to you, with Alphys on the other side of her. You glance over at Undyne before quickly looking down, toying with your green sweater. Undyne coughs a bit before speaking up. 

"So I hear you're a... Lawyer???" She coughs again, trying to break the tension. You nod. Sans snickers from the floor, and you glare at him. You brush a hand over your face, feeling the heat from your intense blush. 

"hey ____, are you feelin' hot? maybe i should leave the room..." He winks. Papyrus slaps a hand over his own head. 

"SANS. PLEASE DO NOT SCARE OFF MY NEW FRIEND!" You try to hold back a grin. 

"Oh Pappy, your brother can't scare me off that easily!" You joke. Papyrus throws his arms around you and hugs you. You pat his skull awkwardly. 

"WE'RE ALREADY AT THE NICKNAME STAGE! WE SKIPPED STEPS TWO THROUGH SIX OF THE FRIENDSHIP STAGE, ACCORDING TO MY FRIENDSHIP GUIDE!" You really can't help but love this guy. His enthusiasm for everything in life is like a breath of fresh air when you've been held underwater for too long. He just has this way of giving you hope. He reminds you that there is still innocence in this world of many evils. With that thought, you decide to take a leap. You look over to the lady sitting next to you. 

"Hey Undyne. Do you know how much a polar bear weighs?" She gives you an inquisitive look. You smirk a bit. "I think it's about enough to break the ice."

The room is filled with the loud laughter of the beautiful lady to your right, and the slightly concerning groans of the skeleton to your left.


End file.
